Talk:Akira class/archive
Click here to go back to Akira-class. Bernd: Didn't you note another Akira-class ship aswell? The NCC-63646 it says on your site. Should we add that, is it cannon? - Redge 17:50, 17 Jan 2004 (PST) ---- Just a few things: #Is that crew number (535) correct? I read somewhere that it was 500, with a 4500 maximum in case of evacuations and such. #And how about a commision date? Probably to vague to pinpoint, I guess. #Can we put this quote on the page, or is that against copyright policy? And if we can, where to put it? On top, I should think. "This was my gunship/battlecruiser/aircraft carrier. It has 15 torpedo launchers and two shuttlebays - one in front, with three doors, and one in the back. I really got into it with this one, with the whole idea that the front bay would be the launching bay, and then to return they'd come into the back, because they'd be protected by the rest of the ship." - Alex Jaeger (designer) - Redge 18:53, 17 Jan 2004 (PST) : If you can cite the magazine article (title and month) that that comment was posted in, then sure, that would go fine in the background info section. :-) -- MinutiaeMan 12:42, 18 Jan 2004 (PST) ---- I want to minimize the speculatory and/or the not so objective aspects of the Background information but are unsure wether i have the Authority or not? --- Valaraukar :I guess you have, after all that's what a Wiki is for - and with 3/4 of the article being unofficial "Background information", I can also see why would want to. IMO, the best way would be to copy all information you deleted from the articles page to this talk page, and state what you don't like about it... -- Cid Highwind 13:40, 18 Jan 2004 (PST) :I too am a little bit concerned about the vast amounts of non-canon information taken as accurate when discussing different types of Federation Starship. I do not recall, for example, the top warp speed of an Akira-class Starship ever being mentioned in an episode or film. In fact, I don't remember the name "Akira-class" ever being mentioned in an episode or film. There seems to be something about Starfleet ships that encourages people to forget all the rules and just make stuff up. Alex Peckover 15:44, Jun 3, 2004 (CEST) ---- Based on the information given on the Spector and the Rabin they don't seem to be canon. ---- Moved from page *[[USS Erasmus|USS "Erasmus, NCC-62164]] I moved this reference here, because I believe that it is not from any episode (no links to this page, for example). If it is, please cite. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 13:05, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) Kali? A recent edit suggested that the USS Kali was not in Star Trek: Bridge Commander. Could somebody please confirm this? Thanks. --From Andoria with Love 01:50, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Citations Other than the appearances, there are absolutely no citations to any of the claims for this ship. Where does the information come from? The Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual has information on it, and it is a permitted resource, but that has different data than in the article. Should I simply correct it to be consistent, or are there other valid resources for this that aren't listed and I don't know about? Aholland 01:12, 5 April 2006 (UTC) (And as an aside, I do recognize that the archivists have put numerous sources of data in the background portion, but which is selected and which are permitted needs to be clearer. I still think the DS9 Tech Manual is our best choice at the moment.) Aholland 15:45, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Photon Torpedoes The DS9 Tech Manual lists 2 for this class, I believe. Someone changed it to 15. What is the basis for the claim it has 15? If none, I'll switch it back to the Tech Manual data. Aholland 17:02, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :The basis for this claim is that their is a quote from the disgner on the very page stating that it has 15 torpedo tubes. The Star trek Starship Spotter also list it as have 15. - Riggers 22:10, 30 April 2006 (GMT) ::I think there should be a hidden comment in order to avoid all those edits between 2 and 15 launchers. - Philoust123 22:07, 30 April 2006 (UTC) I don't know what a hidden comment is. But I do know that the Star Trek Starship Spotter is not a permitted resource for Memory Alpha. The DS9 Tech Manual - a publically available resource written by production staff at the time of writing - is, to a degree. If there is no other permitted resource for the number of torpedoes, the Tech Manual's number should be the one used in the article, with the other one in background if desired as apocrypha. So, I will ask again in a slightly more formalistic way: Is there any resource that is either a valid resource or a permitted resource (Restricted Validity Resource) under Memory Alpha's policies that supports a number other than 2 for the number of torpedo launchers on this class of ship? If not, the article needs to be modified back to 2; if so, the source should be cited. I will go ahead and revert the article if no permitted resource is cited over the next few days. Aholland 03:20, 1 May 2006 (UTC) ::Hidden comment : . Once the number is agreed by the community, I suggested to put this hidden comment because this number has changed several times. I don't care about how much torpedoes are acceptable on MA, I don't understand anything with starships. I follow this page for the french MA and I don't want to see it change every week between 2 and 15. - Philoust123 12:13, 1 May 2006 (UTC) :::Where would the comment be put? Just before the text with "2" in it? Aholland 15:17, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Akira based on Enterprise I added a reasonable conjecture to the article, that Starfleet based the design for the Akira on the design of the Enterprise NX-01 (I know I'm not the first person to think of this). It makes sense--especially when you consider how poorly the large, bulky, not-easily-maneuverable ''Galaxy''-class ships performed in the 2360s, both against the Borg and the Dominion--that Starfleet would want to return to a smaller, quicker, more battle-oriented style of starship, and realized that Enterprise would be a good model to base a new design on. Indeed, it does seem that after the destruction of the USS Odyssey Starfleet ships did start to become smaller, sleeker, and more combat-oriented.--Antodav 20:24, 2 June 2006 (UTC) And now it seems someone has deleted it, along with part of the paragraph that came before it...would it at least be possible discuss deletions on the talk page before making them? Thank you. --Antodav 20:33, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :I made the deletion. I did not mean to delete some of the stuff before, but I still don't think that speculation about the Akira design being based on the NX class belongs in background. It is in universe speculation. Most of the stuff in background is about how the model was created, and since the Akira model was made before the NX model, I feel this just doesn't belong here. Maybe it belongs in an earlier section, but in italics there? --OuroborosCobra 20:53, 2 June 2006 (UTC) ::Oops, I see you have already done that. I have no objection to it being where it is. --OuroborosCobra 20:54, 2 June 2006 (UTC)